Kazoku家族
by Ari-nee
Summary: Pequeñas historias de nuestras parejas preferidas después de graduarse. Parejas: KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka, KiyoHana, HimuZuki. Adv: M-Preg. ACTUALIZACION Capitulo 5
1. KagaKuro

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket, espero no sean malos conmigo porque apenas soy nueva u.u, quiero decir que la inspiración a esta historia fue gracias a kurenaix1** _(Kure si pasas por aquí espero te guste :D)_ **tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, aunque en si entiendo a las autoras que se quedan sin inspiración o no tienen tiempo. En fin no los distraigo mas.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, solo escribo sin fines de Lucro.**

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila, y el departamento se encontraba en completo silencio, un hogar que era completamente normal, solo paz reinaba en aquella vivienda, nada parecía capaz de arruinar…<p>

- ¡MAMÁ! – un fuerte grito resonó en las paredes.

Se apresuro en llegar hacia la habitación de sus pequeños, dejando de lado el trabajo. Se acerco hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Observo a sus hijos con sorpresa y horror impregnados en su rostro.

- ¡ICHIRO! ¡TAKESHI! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?! – La ex sombra de seirin estaba muy alterado con aquella escena que le otorgaban sus hijos - ¡¿PORQUÉ LE HACES ESO A TU HERMANITO?!- Enseguida supo que el culpable había sido el mayor.

- Él me dijo que lo haga – Ichiro, 5 años y primogénito de la familia. Cabello celeste con mechones negros al final y hermosos ojos del mismo color. Actitud igual a su padre. Tratando de verse inocente, inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero tan adorable que hacia derretir a cualquier, claro, a cualquiera menos a su madre, que no se lo trago ni por un segundo.

- ¡No es cieto! ¡Solo te pedí que cieles los macadores! – Takeshi, 3 años y segundo en nacer, cabello rojizo al igual que esos ojos inexpresivos. Actitud y dulzura parecida a su madre. Seguía sollozando, y Tetsuya se encorvo un poco mientras extendía los brazos hacia el pequeño pelirrojo. Este no dudo ni un momento corrió hacia él.

- Ichiro, ¿Porqué siempre molesta a tu hermanito?- Kuroko suavizo su gesto, pero era claro que aun seguía molesto. El niño le dio la espalda, negándose a contestar.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a su hijo mayor era esa actitud necia de su padre, pero bien sabia que también contaba con esa dulzura y amor. Sin embargo también tenía el carácter de no aceptar cuando algo era su culpa, si, definitivamente era hijo de Kagami.

Miro a su bebé, sus adorables y tranquilos ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y además tenía todo el rostro cubierto de marcadores de todos los colores. Soltó un suspiro, Ichiro se había sobrepasado esta vez.

- Vamos Takeshi, hay que lavarte – Se giro dispuesto a irse, aun con el pequeño en brazos – y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Ichiro que aun se encontraba en la habitación - ¿No creas que te has salvado? Cuando tu padre llegue se lo diré.

- ¡NO! – Kuroko se sobresalto al escuchar a su primogénito.

- Si le dices, no me llevara a jugar básquet en toda la semana y yo, yo – No termino la oración cuando también entro en llanto - ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO LO VOLVERE A HACER! ¡PERDONA TAKESHI! – Se disculpo tantas veces, que Kuroko sospecho por un momento que Kagami lo había engañado con Sakurai, pero al notar que el pequeño estaba profundamente arrepentido, sonrió enternecido.

- ¿En vedad lo siente onii-chan? – Aun entre los brazos de su madre y la voz temblorosa, Takeshi realizo esa simple pregunta.

- ¡SI! ¡Y LO SIENTO MUCHO! – Ichiro corrió hacia su progenitor y se abrazo de su pierna derecha, mientras seguía sollozando.

- Entoces te pedono – Limpio sus ojos bañados en lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos. – Esta bien – luego de la adorable escena, Tetsuya decidió hablar – No le diré a tu padre, pero quiero que no se repita ¿Entendido?

-¡SI!- Exclamaron al unisonó.

Después de darle un baño a Takeshi y de que Ichiro lo hiciera también, porque estaba casi o igual de sucio, se encamino hacia la cocina. Preparó la leche de Takeshi y la colocó en un biberón; Luego sirvió un tazón con cereal para Ichiro, y regreso a terminar su trabajo. Escucho el sonido del picaporte de la puerta de entrada; Levanto la vista y vio a su esposo que regresaba del trabajo.

- Buenas noches Tetsuya – Kagami dio un rápido beso en los labios de su pareja, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa.

- Buenas Noches Taiga-kun – Después de aquel beso, observo a Kagami, mientras este se retiraba todo objeto del trabajo que traía encima - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien, ya sabes, lo normal, nada nuevo – Contesto su repuesta de todos los días – Pero mañana debo ir a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo.

- ¿No es ahí donde se dio el derrumbe ayer? – Kagami asintió levemente, recargando la cabeza en el sillón donde se había sentado – Sabes que no me gusta que te arriesgues.

Antes de que Kagami contestara siquiera, se escucharon 2 pares de pisadas, que claramente estaban corriendo.

- ¡PAPI! – Los dos niños corrieron hacia Kagami.

- Hi my sons! How are you? – Taiga saludo en inglés, mientras abría los dos brazos en gesto de abrazo, cosa que ambos niños aceptaron.

- We are fine, Thanks, and you? – Sus hijos contestaron en perfecto inglés. Eso era algo muy común entre padre e hijos, Taiga les había enseñado todo lo que sabía y lo practicaba a diario con ellos después del trabajo.

- I'm fine, Thanks – Soltó una leve risita, adoraba a sus dos retoños, y aunque sabía que su ex-sombra no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban, se le hacía gracioso ver la confusión en esa cara inexpresiva, no es que el no quisiera enseñarle el idioma Kuroko, era más bien que por más que tratara, este no podía, pero sus intentos de pronunciación se le hacían realmente adorables y muy tentadores.

- ¡Papi! ¿Me llevaras al juego de la NBA en Estados Unidos para mi cumpleaños? ¿Verdad? ¡Lo prometiste! – Ichiro se veía entusiasmado con el regalo que su padre le daría; Kagami soltó un suspiro de derrota, su hijo se lo había estado pidiendo desde hace meses, hasta que él se rindió y le prometió que lo llevaría para su cumpleaños.

- Claro que si campeón – Le mostro una hermosa sonrisa. Había sido vencido por su hijo, ¿Qué pensaría Aomine si le viera de esa forma? Probablemente se burlaría de él en su cara por horas, hasta que se quedara sin voz, o lo echara a patadas de ahí, lo que pasara primero.

- Cuando crezca seré jugador de básquet como papi – El peliceleste embozo una sonrisa conmovido, al igual que el pelirrojo – Y también seré bombero – La sonrisa de Kuroko cayó hasta el suelo.

- Así se habla – Kagami revolvió los cabellos de su primogénito.

- De ninguna manera – Tetsuya no era una persona que odiara las cosas, y eso se podía ver con su rostro calmado y su inexpresividad, esa palabra no está en su vocabulario, o bueno no "estaba" en su vocabulario, porque después de haberse enterado que el trabajo de Taiga era bombero, se decidió en utilizar esa palabra cuando se trataba del oficio de su esposo – Quiero asegurarme de que cuando dejes esta casa sea VIVO – Después fulmino al ojirrojo con su mirada. Este se encogió de hombros y fijo sus ojos en la pared que tenia al lado, que ahora se veía muy interesante.

- Esta bien mamá – Ichiro supo que no debía hablar más sobre el aquel tema, porque incomodaba mucho a su madre, tal vez lo dejaría para otro día.

- Bien, ya es tarde será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana tienen escuela – Rápidamente sus 2 hijos se despidieron de ellos, y se dirigieron hacia su habitación – También deberíamos dormir – A pesar de que Kagami no veía su mirada, puesto que tenía los ojos fijos por el pasillo donde había desaparecido sus hijos, supo enseguida que aquello no era una sugerencia, no señor, era una orden, y el no era nadie para negarse.

- Entonces vamos – Tomo delicadamente la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, le dio un gentil beso en la palma, y lo guio dulcemente hasta la habitación.

- No me gusta que te vayas –Se hundió en la cama matrimonial junto con Kagami y escondió su rostro en su pecho. Tenía miedo, siempre que Taiga se iba de viaje a algún lugar debido a su trabajo, no podía evitar preocuparse por la vida de su esposo y padre de sus hijos.

- Tranquilo, no me pasara nada – Él sabía muy bien los riegos al haber elegido ese trabajo, pero él quería ayudar a la gente, y fue por eso que se inclino hacia ese oficio. Envolvió a Tetsuya entre sus brazos – Además – Kagami se posicionó sobre Kuroko, colocando sus 2 brazos a los costados del peliceleste procurando no aplastarlo – Eres muy inocente si crees que llegue contigo hasta la habitación solo para dormir – Tetsuya sintió como sus labios eran devorados ferozmente por los ajenos.

Y así fue, como aquella silenciosa casa, fue llenada de gemidos leves y jadeos suaves toda la noche. Seguido por Kuroko la mañana siguiente quejándose por el fuerte dolor de caderas que tenía, y amenazando a Kagami si lo dejaba en cinta otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! :) eso es todo por mi parte, al menos hasta la próxima, pero seriamente quisiera saber que tal les parecio<strong>

**estoy pensando seriamente si debería hacer un NijiHai y un MomoRiko (Aunque no se quien estaría embarazada xD) dejen un review si les parece la idea, y si tiene sugerencias de otras parejas, agradecería que me lo comunicaran**

_Bye Bye Kissus -3-_


	2. AoKise

**Hola, debo decir que después de un tiempo volvi, esta vez con un AoKise. Se que debi actualizar antes pero estaba ocupada u.u Quiero agradecer los reviews de Sole3 y de Fujimy ya que ellas inspiraron a que terminara esta historia. La siguiente será un MuraAka para mi queridísima autora Kure.**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Regreso a casa tarde por el trabajo, desde que lo habían ascendido, sus jornadas ahora eran de doble o inclusive triple turno, pareciera que ese gordo y calvo, como le decía a su jefe, y los demás de mayor rango, le tenían algún tipo de "iniciación" en ese cargo, a pesar de haber empezado a trabajar allí desde hace 2 años.<p>

Estaba cansado, y todo absolutamente le dolía, por no exagerar. Tuvo que poner a 2 asaltantes en su lugar, después de seguirlos en su agotadora persecución. Descansar parecía buena idea, ver a sus hijos y esposo tampoco sonaba mal.

Abrió la puerta que adornaba la entrada de la casa, y de inmediato sintió un peso extra en cada pierna. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y descubrió a los causantes de que sus pies se sintieran de media tonelada.

- Papacchi – Un chillido ensordecedor le hizo saber a la dueña de esa voz. Mitsuko, su hija mayor de 4 años de edad, hermoso cabello azul oscuro atado en 2 coletas, piel morena y ojos dorados. Se mantenía aferrada a su pierna derecha, y algo le decía que no iba a soltarle.

- Papi – Un chillido más, este un poco más grave y del lado opuesto. Kei, de 3 años de edad y un radiante cabello rubio desordenado, piel pálida y unos ojos azul profundo como la inmensidad del mar. Aparentemente, Kei tampoco parecía querer soltarle.

- Oigan, si no me sueltan, los arrestare – Tal vez aquello pareciese haber sonado como una amenaza, sin embargo las risitas por parte de ambos inquilinos colgados de sus pies, le indicaban que había tenido un efecto contrario.

- ¡NO! – Estaba claro que los niños no le soltarían, y lo supo en el momento en que sus piernas se quedaban sin sangre que circulase por ellas, al mismo tiempo que los pequeños reforzaron el agarre.

Y ahí se encontraba Aomine, caminando con dificultad dentro de su casa, con 2 molestos chiquillos sin querer soltarle; intento agitarlos, oh vaya que lo intento, en todo el pasillo los sacudía como si estuviera bailando alguna danza extranjera; todo en vano, cabe aclarar.

-¡Ryouta! –

- ¿Si? ¿Daikicchi?-

El nombrado apareció desde la cocina. Se acerco hacia ellos, con un delantal celeste y un tazón acunado en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho sujetaba una batidora; misma que usaba para batir la masa que se situaba en el traste. _"Quizá estuviera preparando la cena", _Daiki se perdió entre tanta belleza. Definitivamente Kise hacia honor a su titulo de modelo, dejando de lado que también era un destacado piloto.

- Quítame a tus hijos de encima – Le miro con molestia, después de haber recuperado la razón cuando se perdió entre la hermosura de Kise. Apunto acusadoramente a las 2 criaturas que se encontraban literalmente, "prendidas" a sus extremidades inferiores.

- Mitsukicchi, Keicchi – El rubio llamo a sus retoños, los cuales, enseguida le dirigieron atención - ¿Podrían soltar a su padre?

Enseguida los niños se aferraron más fuertes, si es que eso era posible, a las piernas del moreno. Movieron sus cabecitas de un lado a otro, innumerables veces. Se habían Negado.

- ¡NO! – Un grito divertido enfureció más a Aomine.

- Bueno lo intente – Se encogió de hombros, le mostro a Daiki con una mirada de despreocupación, la misma que él ojiazul mostraba en sus años de preparatoria; _"vez lo que se siente cuando te sucede a ti"_, esas eran las palabras que transmitía la mirada del rubio. Regreso a la cocina, ignorando los gestos amenazantes del peliazulado.

Después de que Kise abandonara la sala, el ex as de touou poso sus azules ojos en los 2 mocosos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Vio los vistazos cómplices que se daban sus hijos. Porque él sabía exactamente que esa era su mirada cuando querían algo, y técnicamente, siempre su integridad física y mental estaba el juego.

- Mitsu-nee y yo quelemos domir con mamacchi – Kei fue el que hablo tanto por él como por su como por su hermana. Aomine no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Alzó la voz, más de lo que quisiese, y sus ojos destellaban un brillo de furia. ¡No dejaría que sus hijos le vencieran!, él era grandísimo Aomine Daiki, y nadie lo iba a vencer. Sin embargo, sus hijos seguían sonriendo, mostrando un gesto de maliciosa.

- Daikicchi, ¿Todo bien? – Era obvio que el grito había llamado la atención del rubio, y su voz sonaba preocupada, con una pizca de confusión.

- Si, si, todo bien – su rostro se vio cubierto por la palma de su mano. Después de que Kise había vuelto a la tarea de hacer la cena, dirigió su vista otra vez a los chiquillos.

- Si no nos dejas domir con utedes… - Aquellas palabras eran una amenaza, y Aomine lo sabía, por un breve momento le pareció ver llamas alrededor de sus hijos – Te acusaremos a mami.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba peor, pero supo disimularlo bien, y sus ojos destellaban con desafío.

- Sobre esa señora, la de las revistas debajo de la cama – Ahora ya había entrado en pánico, ¿cómo era que sus hijos sabían de ella? Los miro atónito; Mitsuko siguió sonriendo, mientras Kei ahora permanecía callado.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! – Agito las manos de un lado a otro, repetidamente. El moreno estaba alterado, ¿cómo era posible que él hubiese perdió?, Acepto sin quejarse, esta pelea la tenia perdido – Pero no le digan a su madre.

Los niños soltaron a su padre y sonrieron victoriosos, mientras el ojiazul pensaba que debía esconder a su querida Mai en mejores lugares donde no pudiera ser encontrada. Sus 2 hijos llamaron su atención tirando levemente de su pantalón, ellos le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara; Se encorvo para quedar a su altura, y cada uno se coloco a un costado de Daiki; acercaron su boca a su oreja, y juntaron sus manos alrededor de ella, asegurándose recelosamente, que sus palabras no se las llevara el aire.

-_"el único que puede vencerme soy yo"_ – Entre susurros, Aomine entendió perfectamente a que se referian. Los chiquillos se separaron de él, con una sonrisa de burla.

- La cena esta lista – El ojimiel aviso a los inquilinos de la sala, mientras acomodaba la comida en la mesa de la cocina.

Un agradable aroma llego a las fosas nasales de Aomine, y sus hijos no quedaron atrás, parecían lobos buscando alimento, olfateando de aquí hasta alla.

- ¡Enseguida vamos! – Corrieron al baño a lavarse. Mientras Daiki entro en la cocina, y envolvía la cintura de Kise desde atrás.

- ¿Qué fue ese grito de hace rato? – Se sentía nervioso, pero trato de mantener la compostura.

- Nada – Respondió casi automático. Temeroso de que su esposo se hubiera enterado de la conversación, y de que sus hijos le humillaron – Tengo hambre Ryouta.

Murmuro muy cerca de su oreja, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, mientras le recordaba que hace unos minutos termino la cena. Se trago el nerviosismo y esquivo la mirada seductora del moreno. El peliazul emitió una leve risita por la actitud del ojimiel.

- Creo que no me entendiste – Sintió un susurro cerca del oído, cosa que le hizo cosquillas – _Tengo hambre de ti_ – Mordió suavemente su oreja lo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Una mano traviesa se abrió paso por debajo de su camisa, mientras con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba gentilmente su tersa piel, su rostro pareció adquirir el color del jitomate que picaba momentos antes; emitió un pequeño gritito cuando uno de sus botones fue presionado con fuerza.

- ¡AOMINE! – Rápidamente recordó que en la casa también se encontraban sus hijos, y no podía hacer cosas indebidas con su esposo en la cocina.

- ¡MAMI! – Lo siguiente que Aomine supo, fue que se encontraba en el frio suelo. Levanto la vista y se encontró a su dulce rubio siendo abrazado protectoramente por sus hijos – Baka Papacchi – Mitsuko parecía la más molesta, pero Kei no se quedaba atrás - ¡No lastimes a Mamacchi!

- Yo no estaba… – Fue interrumpido sorpresivamente - ¡NO LO NIEGUES! – Y sus 2 retoños se aferraron más al abrazo que envolvía a Kise.

A palabras de Kise, si hubiera algo en lo que se parecían sus hijos a su padre, eso era lo despreocupados y perezosos que estos podían llegar a ser, pero también habían salido con el carácter posesivo y celoso de Aomine.

Estaba consciente de lo máximo que estos podían llegar a ser; hace años, cuando apenas estaban saliendo, un chico intento coquetearle, y antes de que él respondiera diciéndole que tenia novio, Aomine ya lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo mantenía pegado a la pared; Solo dios sabe cómo era que lo había tranquilizado, desde entonces supo con lo que trataba, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir por esa estupidez.

Aomine por su parte, sabía que aquel sentimiento de protección y posesividad tenia nombre y apellido: "Kise Ryouta". Solo cuando este simple nombre llegaba a oídos de sus hijos, enseguida se ponía en defensa de su madre. Era algo que a lo que él le llamaba "La Mamacchi señal", que solo surgía cuando otra persona se acercaba alguien a menos de 5 metros de Ryouta.

- Niños tranquilos – Intento calmar a sus hijos, pero aun tenia las mejillas leve tono rojizo – No me lastimaba.

Ellos aflojaron su abrazo, que casi dejaba a Kise sin aire, pero no lo liberaron del todo. Dirigieron una mirada de acusación hacia Aomine, este les devolvió la mirada.

- Bien, mejor dejemos esta tonta pelea y comamos – Ryouta hablo por todos, cuando sintió el aire tenso en el ambiente.

Después de la cena, y las miradas enojadas de Mitsuko y Kei hacia Aomine, Kise lavo los platos, mientras los niños se dirigieron a su habitación a colocarse sus pijamas. Tiempo más tarde después de que el ojimiel se arreglara para dormir, Daiki entro al baño para arreglarse también, y cuando salió se encontró una adorable escena que le hizo sonreír.

Ryouta recostado en la cama con sus hijos abrazados a él, dormidos.

- Daiki, deberíamos dejarlo dormir con nosotros hoy – Le miro con unos ojos de suplica.

- Sí, tienes razón – Miro al moreno con sorpresa en el rostro. Daiki siempre se negaba y llevaba en brazos a los pequeños hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? –

- No es nada – Soltó un suspiro agotado – Solo los dejare aquí por hoy.

Miro de reojo a los 2 niños. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Se recostó junto a su esposo, y abrazo los 3 cuerpos junto a él hasta caer dormido.

Cuatro horas después, Daiki se encontraba en el suelo debido a las constantes patadas de Kei y los puñetazos de Mitsuko.

Definitivamente no volvería a dormir con ellos.

* * *

><p>Bien supongo que eso es todo. Sobre lo del MomoRiko, se que hay a quienes no les gusta, pero también hay a las que si, y pues me gustaría darles ese pequeño regalo, quizá lo medite un poco más de tiempo<p>

Reviews? :3


	3. MidoTaka

**Hola!, se que prometi que el próximo seria MuraAka pero, me llego la inspiración y no la pude desperdiciar, lamento mis errores ortográficos en el AoKise, pero me dio flojera revisarlo xD, sobre lo del MuraHimu y el AkaFuri, bueno no me gustan mucho, es que ver a Himuro como Uke y a Akashi como Seme, me da un nosequecosa, pero regreso con este midotaka que espero disfruten que va dedicado a Fujimy, Meli y a Monica, (que eran las 3 que me estaban pidiendo) sobre la mención de los hijos de Akashi y Murasakibara, el nombre de los gemelos los tome de Kurenaix1 (espero no te molestes kure u.u) a excepción de Aki, que lo combie a Akira (Más completo) xD, sin más el fic.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>La tarde había pasado tranquila para Takao, sus 2 hijas eran unos ángeles, nunca se comportaban mal, y siempre eran corteses y educadas; Como ahora que se encontraba solo con ellas, no le sorprendió no escuchar absolutamente nada.<p>

Su hija menor, Rakki, de 3 años y medio de edad, de hermoso cabello verde, a la altura del hombro, y cautivadores ojos grisáceos, de actitud alegre y divertida; Se encontraba realmente entusiasmada con el regalo que su "tío Kise" le había entregado.

El regalo no tenia motivo en especial, solo era porque "estaba de humor para comprarle algo a su sobrinita", y esto era, técnicamente, cada tercer día. No es que no lo apreciara, pero creía que su hija se convertiría en una consentida, pero Kise parecía ajeno a eso, y tampoco parecía querer detenerse.

Termino de picar las zanahorias, y las coloco en la olla que se encontraba sobre la estufa; Prendió la llama a fuego lento mientras pensaba. Curiosamente, parecía que estuvo cortando en pequeños trozos a su Shin-chan, y eso le pareció gracioso.

Subió las escaleras de la casa, mientras escuchaba murmullos en la habitación. Seguramente Rakki estaba compartiendo su regalo con Miyako, su hija mayor, de larga y radiante cabellera negra y bellos ojos jade, de 5 años, y reservada como su padre.

Entro a la habitación, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír.

En la cama de Miyako, se encontraba la misma junto con Rakki; Sentadas de frente, con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña caja a lado. Takao lo identifico como el dichoso regalo del que su hija le había hablado.

Se mordió el labio para que la risa no se le escapara mientras las observaba. Ambas tenían los labios y parte de la barbilla rojo chillón, las mejillas de un color rosa fuerte, quizá demasiado, y sobre los ojos todos los colores que existían en el universo.

La caja junto a ellas, no era nada más que un estuche de maquillaje, y la culpable de que sus hijas lucieran como payasos.

- Nenas, ¿Qué es lo que hicieron? – Se notaba a kilómetros que se estaba esforzando por no soltar ni una carcajada - ¿Ese es el regalo que les dio el tío Kise?

- Si mami – Rakki, ajena a como se veía, porque según ella, con maquillaje se lucia más hermosa, embozo una sonrisa. Cosa que, al pelinegro, le pareció esas muecas que los payasos muestran en los circos.

No soporto más, y comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

- Esperen un momento – Logro detenerse un poco, aunque aun le costaba trabajo no reír – Voy por la cámara.

Se dirigió a paso veloz a la habitación que compartía con Midorima; Rebusco entre los cajones, hasta que dio con ella. Regreso en milésimas de segundo a la habitación, y tomo varias fotos de sus hijas sobre la cama y con caras de payaso.

- Este será un buen recuerdo.

- ¿Qué cosa mami?

- Nada cariño.

Sujetaba la cámara en su mano derecha, mientras observaba en la pequeña pantalla, que esta contenía, las fotos de sus tesoros, y las miraba con una sonrisa, cada foto mejor que la anterior.

Sus 2 hijas ajenas a que serian "la burla del futuro", no entendían porque su madre, primero rió como si no hubiera mañana, después se detuvo, se fue, regreso, les tomo varias fotos, y ahora solo sonreía al verlas.

- Y después dice que el Tsundere es papá – Le comento con ironía a su hermana mayor. Ella solo asintió.

- Parece que aun no se han visto en un espejo – Aun observando la foto, Kazunari escucho perfectamente como sus hijas le llamaban Tsundere. ¡Por favor! ¡El único Tsundere aquí era Shintarou!

Ni siquiera sus hijas eran tsunderes, lo cual agradecía internamente, y no parecía ser el único; Todavía recuerda las palabras de Aomine y Kagami cuando fue el segundo cumpleaños de su querida Rakki.

_.-. Flash Back .-._

_Habían invitado a toda la "Generación de los Milagros", inclusive a sus ex-equipos, a los entrenadores y managers. Todo Shutoku, Seirin, Kaijo, Touou, Yosen, inclusive Rakuzan se encontraba ahí, todos con sus respectivos hijos, además de Hanamiya, que junto con sus chiquillos acompaño a Kiyoshi._

_La fiesta era todo un éxito._

_Después de que Rakki soplara las velitas y pidiera su deseo, todos esperaban ansiosos que abriera sus regalos. No faltaron los "abre este" "no, ese" "mejor aquel", por parte de los invitados, y claro por confusión, ella no se decidía, hasta que eligió uno color azul con un gran moño lila, cortesía de Akashi. _

_Mientras su hija luchaba junto con sus primos por abrir el regalo, que por cierto era enorme, escucho que Akashi decía algo como "Sabia que el mío abriría primero, lo supe con mi ojo emperador, después de todo soy absoluto…" y ya no sabe qué otras cosas más, porque desvió su atención cuando los niños gritaron "Victoria"._

_Al parecer habían abierto la gran caja de regalo, sin embargo los 2 valientes voluntarios para abrir esa caja terminaron debajo de ella, a pesar de haberla abierto, cosa que hizo que sus padres fueran a socorrerlos. Ichiro, el hijo mayor de Kagami y Kuroko fue uno. Akira uno de los gemelos de Akashi y Murasakibara, fue el segundo._

_Enseguida el pelimorado levanto la caja del regalo, mientras el pelirrojo sacaba a los pobres niños debajo de ella. Los demás solo reían divertidos, cosa que dejaron de hacer cuando percibieron la mirada de Akashi sobre ellos, claro, todos menos Shima, el otro gemelo, que no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo a su madre._

_- Quizá esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras escogido otro regalo – Solo fue una opinión de parte de Takao, porque no podía regañar a su hija el día de su cumpleaños. Eso sería cruel._

_- Bueno, al menos no cambio de humor, y sigue alegre –Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, después de que su hija se dirigiera a abrir los demás regalos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Aomine? – No comprendió muy bien a qué se refería._

_- Tal vez quiere decir, que no se puso malhumorada tan rápidamente, después de haber estado feliz toda la noche – Kagami, que se había acercado, fue el que contesto la pregunta._

_- Como cierta persona que conocemos, que sin duda lo habría hecho – Aomine completo la frase mientras miraba al peliverde que se encontraba junto a él - ¿Verdad Midorima?_

_Justo cuando Midorima iba a responder cualquier bobería, su primogénita le hablo diciendo que no alcanzaba los gorritos de fiesta. Cuando el peliverde se fue junto con su hija, los 2 ex-ases suspiraron._

_- Gracias a dios ninguna salió Tsundere como su padre – Y luego se alejaron de ahí en busca de sus parejas._

_Después de haberlo escuchado todo, soltó una leve risita, ya que coincidía con ellos._

_.-. Fin del Flash Back .-._

Las niñas se bajaron de la cama y se miraron en el gran espejo que tenían en el cuarto. Un gritito salió de cada una, mientras palpaban su rostro, asegurándose, de que quienes veían en el espejo si eran ellas.

-Vayan a limpiarse la cara, que el maquillaje saca granos.

Casi más rápidas que un relámpago, las niñas se dirigieron al baño a limpiarse. ¡Lo que menos querían era granos!, bueno eso y convertirse en "Supersticiosas adictas, que cargaban un objeto de la suerte cada día", como su padre.

Por suerte su madre había convencido a Shintarou que comprarles su gema de la suerte, que esta era del signo zodiacal de ellas, era suficiente.

Sabía que sus hijas corrían peligro de terminar como su esposo, así que cuando Miyako estuvo cerca de cumplir 2 años, Takao logro convencer a Midorima de que con una gema de la suerte era suficiente, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, bueno, solo digamos que su método, fue lo que trajo al mundo a Rakki.

Miyako, al ser Aries, portaba en el cuello un hermoso collar de oro con un rubí. Y Rakki, que era Leo, cargaba con ella un brazalete de plata, con zafiros incrustados en ella

Regreso a ver la cena, afortunadamente no se había quemado. Escucho el sonido de la puerta y la voz de la persona que la había abierto.

Midorima Shintarou, el famoso cardiólogo reconocido.

- Bienvenido a casa Shin-chan

- Buenas noches Kazu

Se extrajo la bata de médico, y la dejo en el sillón, no sin antes preguntar por sus hijas. El pelinegro le contesto que se encontraban en el baño de arriba. Después de darle un beso a su pareja en los labios, subió a ver a sus princesas.

- Buenas noches padre – Ese fue el saludo que le dieron sus hijas mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia, después de habérselas encontrado por el pasillo. Si, las había educado bien.

Después de que Takao les avisara que la cena estaba lista los 3 bajaron a cenar. Comieron tranquilamente, mientras el peliverde hablaba de su día de trabajo. O bueno, estaban tranquilos hasta que Rakki intervino esa tranquilidad con una frase.

- A Miyako le gusta alguien.

"A Miyako le gusta alguien", esas eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente de Midorima. "Santo Dios", fue lo que pensó Takao, que presentía lo que podía ocurrir.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Midorima rompió el silencio, mientras Takao se pegaba al respaldo de la silla, ya sabía lo que vendría - ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡QUIEN SEA QUE SEA ÉL NO LO VOLVERAS A VER! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡ES MÁS! ¡NO TE CASARAS HASTA DESPUÉS DE LOS 50! ¡y MUCHO MENOS TE ENAMORARAS!...

Le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía "¿Ahora estas feliz?" a Rakki, mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa, que Kazunari pudo identificar como un "Sí". Miyako estaba que no cabía en la sorpresa, ¿En serio su padre era capaz de todo eso?, bueno al parecer sí.

- Tranquilo Shin-chan, Rakki solo jugaba ¿Verdad? – le lanzo una mirada que era de una advertencia si decía que no.

- Si papá, era una broma – Rakki no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego.

- ¿Enserio debo esperar hasta los 50? – Brillante pregunta de parte de Miyako.

- Claro que no querida, te podrás casar después de los 18, y me darás muchos nietos ¿Cierto?

-¡KAZUNARI!

Y así fue como la noche se lleno de gritos por parte de Midorima, carcajadas por parte de Takao, burlas de parte de Rakki y traumas para Miyako.

Si, definitivamente eran una familia normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, pero prometo poner el MuraAka, en esta semana.<strong>

**Sobre el nombre de Rakki, bueno significa suerte o algo asi, lo que pasa es que lo puse en traductor google y luego lo modifique para que parecía un nombre xD**

**últimamente he estado viendo en mis sueños MidoKaga (Midorima x Kagami) asi que no se sorprenda si escribo un fic sobre ellos en el futuro, se que es una pareja rara pero, mi mente esta asi de distorcionada.**

**Les mando saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. MuraAka

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza del capitulo, es que bueno, reprobé Etimologías Latinas u.u **_(29 de 100__) _**y bueno me quitaron la lap, el cel y la tv por una semana, además que andaba depre, esta historia la acomplete en un ciber y ahora lo estoy subiendo en una computadora de mi escuela, esta parte del fic va dedicado a los MuraAka Fans **_(Como kure por ejemplo)_** y para aquel que tenga tiempo de leerla.**

**también apovecho decir que, estamos a 2 días de empezar con las celebraciones del dia de muertos aquí en México, por si no lo saben el dia de muertos es una época especial en el que 2 días al año, 1° y 2° de noviembre, los difuntos **_(Parientes fallecidos, abuelos, tíos, padres, hermanos, etc)_** vienen a "visitarnos" en lo que nosotros ponemos un altar **_(si asi como el que le hacen al novio o chico que les gusta ¬¬)_** donde colocamos comidas y bebidas típicas de la región, cosas que utilizaba el difunto,**_ (ropa, juguetes, cigarros, utensilios, etc)_ **y las velas y el incienzo **_(Ese humo que se desprende por todos lados)_** mientras sus espiritus rondan en paz y armonía junto a nosotros aquellos 2 dias**

**se que la idea se oye loca y tal vez de un poco de miedo xD , pero es una época muy esperada para su escritora, porque asi puedo sentir a mis 2 abuelos que fallecieron hace años junto a mi **_(Los extraño T-T)_** eso es todo lo que dire, sin más los dejo con el fic.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Llego a casa con la mente revuelta, si bien la pastelería fue todo un éxito, eso también significaba muchos pedidos; sin contar que muchos empresarios involucrados en una convención, que no recuerda cual, solicitaban postres en su negocio, que era uno de los mejores de todo Japón.<p>

Entro a la mansión que compartía con su Aka-chin. Dejo las cosas del trabajo tiradas por ahí; llego a la sala y se encontró con el pelirrojo y dueño de la mansión, leyendo tranquilamente sobre el sofá, pero no vio señales de sus gemelos por ningún lado. Intento preguntar, pero Seijuuro se le adelanto.

- Se encuentran en su habitación, Atsushi – Su pequeño Aka-chin, siempre absoluto como nadie más.

- Bien, en un momento iré a verles – Se coloco detrás del sillón mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la cabeza de Akashi.

Movió la cabeza hacia abajo, y miro por debajo del libro. El abultado vientre de Seijuuro. Pronto tendría un par de pies más que correrían por la mansión; una voz más llamándole "Papi"; Una persona más a quien dar amor.

- Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos enteramos del embarazo – Comento nostálgico – El tiempo pasa volando.

Y no era para más, su pancita pronto cumpliría los 6 meses, y en menos de lo que canto un gallo, la nueva princesa estaría lista para venir al mundo.

- Aka-chin, iré a ver a los niños – Acaricio un poco el vientre ajeno, le beso la mejilla y se separo.

Camino hacia la habitación de los niños, y los encontró en la cama del menor, mientras entre los 2 "Leían" lo que parecía ser un cuento. Toco ligeramente la puerta abierta, llamando la atención de los gemelos.

- ¡Papá!

Los gemelos bajaron de la cama, primero Shima siendo ayudado desde arriba por Akira, y luego este, siendo auxiliado desde abajo por su hermano. _"Hacen buen equipo, así como Aka-chin y yo cuando jugábamos en Teikou"_ ese fue el pensamiento del pelimorado, mientras los observaba correr hacia él.

- Shima-chin, Aki-chin – Extrajo dos caramelos de su bolsillo y se los entrego.

Los niños aceptaron gustosos; y después de quitar la envoltura, se los llevaron a la boca. Después de que él también probara uno de los caramelos, porque, seamos honestos, pese a su edad y tamaño, aun tenía ese apetito insaciable por los dulces, y obviamente guardaba para el también, Observo con detenimiento a sus hijos.

Akira, el gemelo mayor, por unos cinco minutos, y Shima, el gemelo menor, ambos de 4 años y medio de edad, cabellos rojizos como su madre. Constan también heterocromía, provocando que, el ojo izquierdo de cada uno de los gemelos, fuera de un morado brillante, mientras el derecho de un rojo intenso.

Realmente eran idénticos a Akashi, o al menos eso era lo que Murasakibara estaba pensando, pero bueno, si se parecían, pero solo físicamente, Akira era un poco más maduro que Shima, obteniendo así la personalidad de Seijuuro, mientras que este, era muy infantil y parecido a Atsushi.

Miro el reloj que adornaba la pared de la habitación. Solo eran las 7:12 p.m… ¡7:12 P.M! ¡PERO JURABA QUE CUANDO LLEGO ERAN LAS 6:40! Tal vez pensó más de lo que hubiese querido. Y… o por dios… ¡LOS NIÑOS AUN NO SE BAÑABAN! ¡ESTABA ESCRITO EN SU DESTINO! ¡AKASHI IBA A MATARLO!

Normalmente cuando Atsushi llegaba de 6:30 a 6:40 aproximadamente, se encargaba de bañar a sus hijos, para no ocasionarle problemas a Akashi, por la dificultad con la que ahora manejaba su vientre, sin embargo, el pelirrojo le había dicho específicamente que los niños debían bañarse antes de las 7.00 p.m.

Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle Seijuuro si se enteraba que los gemelos aun no se habían bañado, bueno, pero sería muchísimo más fácil preguntar ¿Qué cosa no sería capaz de hacerle?

Tomo a los niños como si de costales de papa se tratasen, y los llevo al cuarto de baño. Les saco la ropa y lleno la tina, luego introdujo el líquido de burbujas y los niños saltaron de inmediato sobre la tina.

Miro nuevamente el reloj… 7:21, debía apurarse si no quería que el pelirrojo descubriera su crimen. Los niños jugaban alegres con los juguetes de baño que flotaban en el agua, el típico patito de hule, un tiburón y un barco.

Escucho pasos que subían la escalera y se tenso. Termino de bañar a los niños con una rapidez increíble para alguien como él, holgazán y glotón, les enrollo la toalla en la cintura a cada uno y los dirigió a su cuarto.

Busco entre los cajones sus ropas hasta que las encontró, estaban diminutas sobre sus manos, pero aun así logro encontrar todas las prendas de sus hijos.

Los niños se colocaron sus calzoncillos entrenadores, mientras se ayudaban mutuamente con las camisas para que pudieran entrar en sus cuerpos, y después cada quien se coloco su respectivo pantalón del pijama.

Justo acababan de terminar de vestirse cuando Akashi por el marco de la puerta. Se veía cansado, pues subir las escaleras cargando un vientre no era fácil.

- Veo que los niños ya se han bañado – Comento sin sospechar nada – Bien hecho Atsushi

- Te dije que estarían bien Aka-chin – Respondió el pelimorado mientras sentía el sudor frio recorriéndole la nuca.

Por suerte el embarazo había vuelto más sensible al heterocromo y ya no usaba su ojo emperador, o al menos, no sobre ellos, o seguro habría descubierto la verdad; que los gemelos se habían duchado después de las siete.

Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, después de sentir un ligero mareo, producto del embarazo. Murasakibara enseguida acudió a su lado mientras lo levantaba del suelo, cargándolo al estilo princesa.

- Deberías recostarte Aka-chin – Dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia la habitación que compartía con él.

- Gracias Atsushi – Le dio un suave beso en los labios como agradecimiento – Pero… ¿Los niños…?

- No te preocupes, yo los adormeceré – Respondió de inmediato, casi como si estuviera esperando que el pelirrojo realizara aquella pregunta, mientras lo recostaba en la enorme cama.

Miro a Seijuuro más tranquilo, y regreso a la habitación. Al llegar, noto que sus 2 hijos ya se encontraban en la cama y muy bien arropados.

- ¡Cuetanos un cueto! – Exclamo Shima, mientras miraba a su padre con los ojos brillosos.

- ¡Si papi! ¡Un cueto! – Akira le siguió la corriente a su hermano.

- Esta bien – Se sentó en la cama que compartían los gemelos – Había una vez…

Después de que el relato había terminado, salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Llego hasta donde se encontraba su preciado Aka-chin, y en vez de verlo, encontró un bultito entre las sabanas.

Llego ahí y le destapo, se encontró con Akashi hecho bolita en la cama, simplemente adorable, sin embargo miro el rostro del pelirrojo y solo una palabra cruzo por su mente.

"_Mierda"_

Ese era el rostro que Akashi hacia cuando quería hacer el amor, y él lo sabía porque, cuando el pelirrojo estaba embarazado de los gemelos, le dedico esa sensual mirada, antes de tener el mejor sexo en toda su vida, pero bueno, no había vivido mucho, tal vez tendría mejores ¿No? Como ahora, por ejemplo.

- Atsushi te necesito tanto – No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de estar de pie a un costado de la cama, ahora se encontraba sentado en ella, con Seijuuro a horcajadas sobre él, susurrándole provocativamente en la oreja.

- Pero, Aka-chin, la niña…

- A Hikari no le pasara nada

-¿Hikari?

- Si, es el nombre que le di a nuestra hija, porque Hikari significa luz, y ella, es una muy brillante, ¿Porque? ¿No te gusta?

- Me encanta Aka-chin

Junto sus labios en un beso apasionado. Si bien, era cierto que el apetito sexual de Akashi cambiaba constantemente, al igual que sus antojos y humor, mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba. Además, era una ocasión perfecta para mostrarle a Seijuuro, una vez más, cuanto la amaba.

- Te quiero dentro, Atsushi

- Como ordenes, Sei-chin…

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, ¿Que? ¿Querian más? pues que pena xD<strong>

**sobre lo que dije antes, lo del dia de muertos,**

**espero que los que sean mexicanos me dejen un review con amor,** **disfruten su estadia con sus parientes y mándenles mis saludos, y no se coman todo el pan** **con chocolatito caliente (Dejen algo x'D) por que si no quedan gordos x3! **

**Los que no sean de México, espero igual me dejen un review con muchisisisimo amor y cariño**

**hasta la próxima bye bye :D**


	5. KiyoHana

**HI! :D**

**he regresado nuevamente con el KiyoHana, ya solo me falta el HimuZuki y termino, a algo asi, pido disculpas por la tardanza ya llevo casi medio mes sin actualizar, es que he tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos, y aun no termino :'c, lol mi conejo esta a lado mio apoyándome(?), cabe aclarar que me inspire en la trama de la historia, ya que no hay mucho sobre esta pareja, si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia de un fic, me lo pasan para que yo lo lea xD.**

**Sin más interrupciones, el fic**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Hoy había siso un duro día de trabajo, si bien, estar con algunos ex compañeros de seirin, como son el caso de Kagami, Mitobe y Hyuuga, ayudaba a pasar el tiempo rápidamente, eso no hacia que la carga del trabajo pesara menos.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la entrada del departamento. Quién diría que ahora vivía junto a Hanamiya Makoto. Si, el mismo que casi le rompe las rodillas años atrás, y es que, a pesar de eso, había terminado profundamente enamorado del pelinegro.

Llámenlo masoquista, pero ni así dejaría atrás a Hanamiya, no después de que este diera vida a 3 hermosos niños, que ahora vivían junto con su madre en el mismo apartamento que él.

No sorprendió a nadie que a sus 18 años, Hanamiya saliera con el "Estoy embarazado". Porque bueno, después de que Kiyoshi estuviera tras él día y noche sin dejarle, y lograr que le dijera el "Si" por fin, Teppei mostro su verdadera naturaleza. La de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa.

Si bien el pelinegro le grito en cara a Kiyoshi de que por su culpa estaba como estaba, no mostro ningún verdadero signo de arrepentimiento. Nótese que hablamos de Hanamiya, y eso ya era suficiente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para entrar a la vivienda, pudo distinguir a Yukiteru, o como le decía "Yuki", pasar junto a él como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Probablemente estaba molestando a sus hermanitas, guardando sus juguetes o diciéndoles algunas cosas como "Mamá es mía", que era lo que siempre hacia para fastidiar a las menores.

"Pequeño demonio, es obvio que mamá es mía, lo fue antes de que tu nacieras" eso fue lo que paso por la mente del castaño mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que también podía verse un poco siniestra.

Sus 2 princesas, lejos de llorar, tomaron los bloques de construcción como municiones para lanzarle a su hermano mayor. Desgraciadamente para Yuki, sus hermanas tenían muy buena puntería.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de que dejen de pelear – El castaño se interpuso entre la trayectoria de los bloques. Ellas, al ver a su padre, dejaron de lanzar los objetos por el aire.

- Bienvenido a casa papi – las niñas rápidamente cambiaron su semblante "asesino", como le decía Yuki, para parecer angelitos sacados de algún cuadro con esa sonrisa.

Aika y Keiko, d años consecutivamente. Aika, la mediana, poseía una larga cabellera pelinegra hasta las caderas y ojos castaños muy brillantes, a sus 6 años ya era muy inteligente y responsable.

Keiko, la menor, 5 años, con el cabello castaño oscuro debajo de los hombros, y ojos negruzcos que irradiaban inquietud y emoción; Ambas muy parecidas a la actitud de su padre, pero cuando las hacen enfadar pueden convertirse en verdaderos "monstruos".

Finalmente, Yukiteru, 7 años, primogénito de la familia y aspecto idéntico a su padre, cabello y ojos castaños, al igual que su sonrisa, la cual utilizaba para salir de sus problemas, problemas de esa mente perversa, justo como su madre.

Pero en fin, eran los hijos de Kiyoshi Teppei y Hanamiya Makoto, ¿Qué esperaban?

- ¿Donde está su madre? – Se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños, y le revolvió el cabello a cada uno.

- En la cocina papi – Contesto Aika mientras recogía de nuevo los bloques y le entregaba algunos a su hermanita – Así que, ¿si nos permites…?

Y con esto la guerra se desato de nuevo.

- ¡AHHHH! – Yuki corrió a esconderse detrás del sillón, mientras sus hermanas iban tras él. Teppei siguió de largo, consciente de que no podía parar esa pelea.

Entro en la cocina y se encontró con Makoto haciendo la cena. Aprovechando que se encontraba de espalda, le rodeo la cintura y deposito un beso en la mejilla ajena; seguía siendo más alto, para desgracia de Hanamiya.

- No querrás que te pinche ¿verdad? – Dijo aparentemente irritado mientras dirigía las pinzas peligrosamente a centímetros del rostro de Kiyoshi.

- Me arriesgare… - Deposito unos besos más hasta que...

- ¡AUCH!

- Te lo advertí

- ¡No pensé que lo harías!

- Como si no me conocieras

Se sobo la adolorida y, pronto roja, mejilla, mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora hacia el pelinegro, que seguía cocinando como si nada. Bueno, al menos el tiempo y los niños habían vuelto ha Hanamiya menos "Malvado".

Y hablando de los niños…

- ¡MAMÁ!

- ¡YUKI! ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

- ¡NO ESCAPARIA SI NO TUBIERAS UN PARAGUAS COMO ESPADA!

- ¡TU TIENES UN BAT DE BEISBOL!

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

- Yukiteru… Aika… Keiko…

Solo sus nombres, solamente el decir sus nombres fue suficiente para que los 3 bajaran sus armas, dejaran de pelear, se dirigieran al lavamanos y después se sentaran alrededor de la mesa. Quietos y calladitos. El castaño miro al azabache sorprendido por la autoridad que este ejercía sobre sus hijos.

Ni siquiera él podía hacer tal milagro.

Afortunadamente la cena ya se encontraba lista, y Makoto pudo servir 3 platos para cada uno, que, en silencio, devoraron su comida. Sirvió 2 platos más, y junto a Kiyoshi, se sentó alrededor de la mesa para poder comer también.

Cuando los 5 terminaron de comer el pelinegro les dio una mirada a sus hijos, que ni lentos ni perezosos, se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Su madre daba miedo, demasiado para ser honestos.

- Me sorprende como logras controlar a los niños.

- Cuando estas todo el día con ellos, aprendes.

Llevo los platos, ahora vacios y sucios, hacia el fregadero, se coloco de nuevo el mandil que había utilizado para cocinar para no mancharse, y comenzó a lavar y secar los trastes de la cena.

El castaño salió de la cocina, y acto seguido, se dirigió al cuarto que compartían sus pequeños diablillos. Justo cruzaba el marco de la puerta, cuando…

¡PAF!

Una almohada impacto en su rostro.

Cuando esta cayó al suelo, diviso a sus 3 hijos saltando de cama en cam, y lanzando peluches y almohadas entre sí ¿Es que acaso jamás dejan de pelear? De repente una idea loca cruzo por su mente. ¿Quizá? Podría intentar, tal vez…

- Si no se calman… voy a llamar a su madre

Los niños pararon en seco, y cada quien se acomodo rápidamente en su respectiva cama. Kiyoshi soltó una pequeña risa, su plan había funcionado. Por primera vez, el miedo que acompañaba a Hanamiya había servido de algo.

Apago la luz, y en su lugar prendió una pequeña lamparita para que el cuarto no quedara completamente oscuro. Se acerco a sus hijos y le dio las buenas noches a cada uno antes de irse.

El pelinegro ya no se encontraba en la cocina, así que supuso que se había dirigido a la habitación que compartía con él. Entro a pasos suaves y se encontró a Hanamiya leyendo un libro cómodamente en la cama.

- Ni se te ocurra Teppei – Sin despegar la vista de su libro, sintió la presencia del más bajo muy cerca de él.

- Vamos Makoto, solo esta vez – De repente en el angelical rostro de Kiyoshi se formo una sonrisa maliciosa – Además, estoy seguro de que también quieres, después de todo ¿No era Keiko quien quería un hermanito?

- Espera, no, Ki-Kiyoshi, detente… ¡KIYOSHI!

Y todo desapareció para Hanamiya cuando Kiyoshi se arrojo sobre él. Y es que, si bien el pelinegro era un "monstruo" en todo el sentido de la palabra, no conocían al castaño cuando estaba dominado completamente por la lujuria.

Dios se apiade de tu alma, Hanamiya.

O en este caso, de tu trasero…

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo queridos lectores<strong>

**Los que aun no hayan leído mi otro fic "Los siete pecados capitales" se los recomiendo leerlo, son una serie de drabbles de cada personaje de la serie, en realidad agradecería que lo leyeran :), como envidio a mi conejo, se subio a mi cama y se quedo acostadote el muy flojo, :( (Y yo aquí, haciendo publicidad a mi otro fic** **xD)**

**Bueno me despido por ahora, y les volveré a escribir cuando pueda (o me llegue la inspiración) no se si será pronto, asi que no les prometo nada**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
